


Love Is All You Need

by TheWritingFox



Series: The Sparky Chronicles [28]
Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romantic Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff, stupidly fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingFox/pseuds/TheWritingFox
Summary: Sparky has a sweet Valentine's day surprise for The Spine.
Relationships: The Spine/Original Female Character
Series: The Sparky Chronicles [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972690
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Love Is All You Need

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's day y'all! I hope you enjoy. 💜

_**♡♡♡♡♡♡** _

Sparky's morning consisted of leaving small gifts for her friends and family. Yulemas was over of course, but today was a special holiday dedicated to love. What better way to express that you care for someone than giving them something thoughtful? Each loved one had a little heart shaped note with their gift that simply stated in neat letters, 'I love you lots! Thanks for being you♡', signed with her name.

After delivering the extra pair of goggles for the Walter Workers, a small teddy bear for Zer0, a new tea mug for Peter Walter the Sixth, and a little bouquet of paper flowers for Rabbit, Sparky returns to her room to meet up with GG the giraffe.

"GG, can you do me a really big favor and take this note to The Spine please?" Sparky asks and gives the baby robot giraffe a small piece of red paper folded in the shape of a heart. 

She had just given GG her gift of a little headband with springy hearts on it, perfect for this special day of celebrating love in all its forms. The little giraffe had been talking about accesssorizing with a hat for a while anyway. 

"Sure! Can I surprise him?" GG replies with a mischievous gleam to her blue optics and gently takes the note in her silver muzzle.

"Okay, but try not to scare him too bad, alright?" Sparky giggles softly and shakes her head. "I need to prepare music room 4 but you go ahead and give him the note, I'll have plenty of time. Thanks GG!" The copper bot smiles then hurries out of the room.

GG chuckles to herself, all the ways she could scare the living daylights out of The Spine ran through her processings as she trundles out of the room, nearly colliding with Beaky the pink lawn flamingo that stood near the door. It had been convalescing in Sparky's room since she'd found it in storage with both it's metal legs broken. The birds legs had been replaced with broom stick handles and now served as a sunglasses holder.

"Nyah! Sorry, Mingo, Mango, whatever your name is! I've got a official Valentine's day job to do!" The giraffe rights herself then sets off down the corridors to find Jerky McLong-Legs, better know as The Spine, but first things first....

After checking for witnesses, she quickly uses a stubby old pencil and marks out the correct music room, falsely replacing it with music room 2. Boy, won't The Spine be surprised to end up half way across the Manor in an empty room!

GG finds him half way across the Manor and tackles his leg as he passes the corridor she was lurking in. Steam hisses from his neck vents as his fins pop out in surprise, barely suppressing the startled yelp in his throat.

"Gotcha! Sparky wanted me to give this to you!" GG announces, almost climbing up his leg as she stretches her neck up to offer him the note.

"Alright, thank you GG, I was about to go find her anyway." He carefully takes the note and resists the urge to shake his leg free of the giraffe as she detangled herself from him.

The giraffe watches him expectantly as he opens the note and reads it, a small smile quirking on his lips. He couldn't help but notice the hastily scribbled out part of Sparky's neat message. He perks a brow and looks at GG. It was her work no doubt, but he'd humor the giraffe.

"Well, guess I'll head to music room 2 then, I wouldn't want to be late after all", he remarks in a slightly sarcastic tone before purposely heading in the direction of music room 2. GG's laugh echoes down the corridor as The Spine rolls his eyes and makes a detour to the Manor's garden when he was certain GG was gone.

_**♡♡♡♡♡♡** _

With a fresh bouquet of daisies in hand, Spine enters music room 4, hearing the soft sound of his darlin' humming 'Love World of Love.' He smiles softly when he sees the decorations the copper bot had set up in the music room. She had hung fairy lights all around the room, casting the room in a warm glow. The disco ball spun lazily from the ceiling as it reflected soft pink, red and baby blue colors across the small dance floor in the center of the floor. His gaze finally lands on Sparky herself.

"Hey darlin', I brought you some flowers. They're just as lovely as you are." He meant those words sincerely and felt his core thrum warmly in his chest as he walked up and gave her the flowers.

"Oh! Thank you Spine." Sparky smiles at him and heats up a little in a blush, noticing the soft emerald glow of his optics as he looks at her and the steam venting softly from his neck. Based on his reaction, she knew she had chosen her outfit well. 

Instead of her usual t-shirt and jeans, she was dressed in a red scooped neck blouse paired with a knee length flowy black skirt. She had traded her sneakers for six inch heeled brown ankle boots. After setting the daisy bouquet down on a small table, Sparky gently takes Spine's hand in her own and leads him to the dance floor. 

"C'mon Spine, I have a surprise for you." Once on the dance floor, she smiles warmly, blue optics glowing happily up at him. In her heels, the copper bot didn't have to tilt her head up quite as far to meet his eyes.

"I learned how to ballroom dance for you hun, and with these heels on, I'm finally at the right height to dance with you properly! If you want to that is."

"I would be delighted." Spine lifts her hand and lightly kisses the back of it, a debonair smile on his face, clearly pleased with the idea of dancing with his girl.

Sparky smiles shyly before gently addressing one of the Manor's AI systems. "BEEBOP, can you start the music please? Thank you!"

"IT IS MY PLEASURE SPARKY." The AI's booming voice replies and plays the song Sparky had requested earlier that day, an instrumental version of "Once Upon A Dream".

The Spine takes the lead in an easy ballroom waltz, Sparky easily keeping up and sure footed in her steps. Dancing with her sweetheart always made her so happy, she could feel the electricity in her body tingle her face in a blush. 

As the song ended, he gently dips her backwards, a small puff of steam escaping his neck. He then placed a soft kiss on her lips after setting her back upright.

"That was a wonderful surprise darlin'. I'm touched that you wanted to learn for me, but I have to confess something." The tall silver bot says and gently strokes her copper cheek. "How we danced before never bothered me. The way I see it, as long as we're dancing together, the way we do it doesn't matter."

"You're such a sweetheart Spine" Sparky replies softly with a smile and stands a little on tip toe to lightly kiss his cheek. "To be honest, I love being that close to you while we dance", she admits shyly. "It's like a hug, only better somehow. I don't really know a better way to explain it..."

"I know the feeling." He smiles kindly at her then perks a brow. "Up for another dance?"

"Always." Sparky giggles softly as he carefully picks her up and she loops her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

"BEEBOP, if you wouldn't mind replaying that song?" Spine requests and chuckles a bit as the music starts right back up. "Thanks."

The two bots gently sway in time with the music. Sparky could feel the gentle and content purr in her sweetheart's chest. She rests her head on his shoulder with a blissful smile on her face, feeling completely at ease.

"Happy Valentine's day Spine." Sparky gently kisses his cheek before setting her chin back on his shoulder.

"Happy Valentine's day, darlin'." He replies and softly nuzzles his cheek against hers.

_**♡♡♡♡♡♡** _


End file.
